Dark Archer
|- abp="548" | abp="549" style="text-align: center;"|View Gallery |} Malcolm Merlyn is a wealthy businessman, the former CEO of Merlyn Global Group, a prominent figure in Starling City, and an acquaintance of the Queen family, as well as the first season's main antagonist and a recurring antagonist of the second season. He was also the husband of the late Rebecca Merlyn, the father of the late Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen, the former best friend of the late Robert Queen, and a former friend and lover of Moira Queen. Skills & Abilities: *'Peak of human physical condition' *'Master archer' *'Master hand'-'to'-'hand combatant/''Martial artist''' *'Skilled tactician/Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen' *'Master swordsman' Equipment *'Customized Compound Bow' *'Customized Hunting Arrows' *'Quiver' *'Throwing Knives' *'Swords' *'League of Assassins Costume' *'Voice Filter' 'Trivia' *'The arrows Merlyn uses resemble the ones used by Smallville's version of Green Arrow, portrayed by Justin Hartley.' *'In DC comics this characters real name is Auther King who uses the name Merlyn as his super villain alias.' *'In the Green Arrow comics, The Dark Archer is known as "Merlyn The Dark Archer", with "The Dark Archer" just being a title, and is a member of the League of Assassins. In the TV series, his affiliation with the League is confirmed in the Season 2 episode "League of Assassins". His plan to kill thousands and purify the Glades draws parallels with Ra's Al-Ghul's plan to purify the world by killing billions of people. ' *'His first name may be a reference to Malcolm McDowell who voiced the Merlyn character in the Green Arrow animated short film.' *'Alongside Billy Wintergreen and Helena Bertinelli, Malcolm Merlyn was one of the only three characters in season 1 shown to be swift enough to catch an arrow in mid air. However, while Helena and Billy only performed this once, Malcolm performed this feat twice.' *'It was revealed in the end of "Dead to Rights", Malcolm spent two years in Nanda Parbat when Oliver was around 9, and Tommy was around 8 where he received mentorship from another individual. It is most likely (confirmed in the comics) that it is where Malcolm learned archery and how to fight. This would explain why he was able to almost best Oliver in their first fight and defeat him in their second fight as he has been training a lot longer. Therefore he has at least 20 years of experience on him.' *'In "Sacrifice", everyone in Starling City now knows the Queen's Gambit's boating accident, was not an accident at all, it was sabotaged by Malcolm Merlyn, and they know he was the mastermind behind the conspiracy known as The Undertaking.' *'In "League of Assassins", Oliver learns that Al-Owal, the Assassin sent to capture Sara Lance, was the one who trained Malcolm Merlyn in Nanda Parbat.' *'Like Sara Lance, Malcolm Merlyn had betrayed the League of Assassins as revealed in "The Scientist" when Moira told him she contacted Ra's al Ghul who believed the Undertaking broke the League's code of honor.' Category:DC Category:Villian